


The Gift That Keeps on Giving

by tearstainangel



Series: No, I Don't Want Your Special House Cream, Inaho [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearstainangel/pseuds/tearstainangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho decides to gift his lover with a special present. Slaine just wished it was a boring bouquet of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of "Do You Like It When I Say…"

"Calm, what would you do if you had upset your lover?"

"Hmm? Presents seem to be the go to option."

_A present…_

"Haha. You upset your love-… You have a lover!?"

* * *

"Hnn. Mmm.." Slaine panted, his inner walls clenching on Inaho's cock, trying to milk every drop of cum out. The feeling of the hot liquid inside was addicting, evidence of their activities, making him feel dirty in just the right way. If he was alone, he would have given in to the temptation to finger himself and swirl and churn the semen in his hole. Slaine's hand slowly creeped down, before abandoning its goal to grab at the sheets as Inaho pulled out. Slaine clenched down, instinctually trying to keep Inaho's cum from escaping.

Inaho raised his eyebrow. _That's interesting._ Schooling his expression when Slaine looked at him, Inaho reached down to cup Slaine's face, kissing him gently. He wasn't going to alert Slaine to his observations. Knowing him, he'll just protest vehemently before clamming up. 

* * *

Later that night, Inaho stared at his tablet, browsing through the vast selection. _Ah, this one is perfect._ Light glinting ominously from his eye, Inaho quickly made his purchase. He always thought Slaine was extremely cat-like.

* * *

Inaho was behaving a little weird today, impatient, fucking Slaine hard and fast. He would have paid more attention, but he couldn't focus on anything else other than the cock thrusting into him, hitting just the right spot to make him scream, rocking back onto Inaho's cock. Slaine arched his back as he came onto the sheets below, Inaho following close behind him. No longer having the strength to support himself, Slaine dropped down onto the bed, not noticing Inaho secretly retrieving two items from his bag.

Quickly, before Slaine realized something was amiss, Inaho slid out of him and inserted the cat tail butt plug into Slaine in one smooth motion.

"Ah!" Slaine cried out in surprise, his body jolted. Feeling Inaho slide straps around his waist and between his thighs, he struggled weakly, but ultimately too exhausted to stop him. Whatever Inaho had inserted into him jabbed against his prostate, pulling a moan from his throat. At that moment, Slaine heard the click of a lock, and Inaho's hands left his body. Looking down, he saw the black harness wrapped around his waist, connecting to the leather between his legs, holding the object inside him from slipping out. Reaching behind him, his hand came into contact with a long soft furry _something_.

"What the hell is this?" Slaine demanded, tugging harshly at the tail.

Inaho seized Slaine's hand, releasing the tail from his grip. Taking a moment to memorize the sight of Slaine's ass tight around the plug, he replied, "It's a butt plug. More specifically, one with a cat tail and harness attached. It seemed that I had upset you when we were experimenting with dirty talk, even though you clearly enjoyed it. You really shouldn't be embarrassed to admit it. But to make it up to you, I bought you the butt plug. Does it feel good?"

It didn't. Even if he can't help clamping down on it, Inaho's cum hot against his walls, his hole getting more sensitive every second. It definitely-

"Doesn't feel good! It feels weird. Take it out! How is this supposed to make me less upset at you? You're making me more upset, you idiot! Most people would have just bought flowers, but no! Flowers aren't good enough for Kaizuka Inaho. You had to buy me a b-bu- bu.. lug.."

"Butt plug?"

"Yes! That!" Slaine shrieked, face flaming red. "What even made you think I would want this? Ugh!"

"I noticed that you would try to retain my semen inside after I pull out and came to the conclusion that you derive pleasure from having my semen in you." Inaho placed a hand on Slaine's shoulder and gave what he thought was a comforting smile to him. "Don't worry, since I bought a butt plug with a harness, you wouldn't be able remove it without my permission. So you can enjoy it without having to admit that you have a semen kink. Ah, the animal features are my preferences. I got you the matching headband too." Inaho assured, holding up a headband adorned with white cat ears, a proud look on his face.

"Stop looking so smug. That plan doesn't even work! You already know that I have a semen kink, so using all these tricks to pretend otherwise is just pointless."

"Are you admitting you have a semen kink? Then we can just continue-"

"I'm not admitting anything! That was a hypothetical situation. I don't have a semen kink! You're imagining things." Slaine declared, glaring at Inaho.

Inaho nodded with an indulgent expression and echoed, "You don't have a semen kink. Understood. Still we continue? I assume you would prefer to keep the plug inside-"

"Are you daft? I said I don't like this, take it out now."

Inaho just gave him a pitying look, ignoring the insult to his intelligence. "You have an erection, Slaine."

Slaine froze. _Darn it._ "It's just a physical reaction! It doesn't mean anything."

Inaho sighed and pushed Slaine onto the bed. "Okay. Understood. I'm going to suck your penis now." Inaho drawled before turning around so that his cock hanged above Slaine's face, jutting up proudly.

Leaning down, Inaho licked Slaine's cock from the base to the tip and sucked lightly on the head. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he gently scrap his teeth against the underside of Slaine's cock.

Slaine gasped, thrusting his hips up, causing Inaho to gag a little. Inaho pulled his mouth off, coughing. "Suck mine too." He directed. Leaning back down, he took Slaine in, in one mouthful, simultaneously thrusting down, plunging into Slaine's mouth.

"Hnn." Slaine moaned around Inaho's cock, licking and sucking, the cock heavy on his tongue.  _Inaho's smell. His cock is so thick, taste so good. I want more._ Opening his mouth wider, he stretched up, trying to inhale as much of Inaho as possible.

Inaho panted above Slaine. _He's taking me in deep._ Thrusting hard, Inaho's cock hit the back of Slaine throat, choking him. Instead of reeling back, Slaine whined, loud and needy. Sucking on Inaho like he would die without his cock, even as his throat spasm around the girth. _Hmm. He likes that?_ Inaho gave another thrust, forcing his cock into Slaine, before lifting to let him breathe and plunging back down again.

Slaine whimpered as Inaho's cock jabbed the back of his throat over and over, the lack of air making him light-headed. Ah. Inaho's fucking my mouth. He's using my mouth to get off. Feels so good. I want him to use me more. Slaine swallowed, his throat squeezing tightly around Inaho's cock.

_I'm going to come._ Inaho raised his hip to pull out, but Slaine grabbed his waist and surged up, taking Inaho all the way in. _He's going to swallow?_ Following Slaine's lead, Inaho thrusted into Slaine's mouth, coming down his throat.

"Hmm.." Slaine hummed, withdrawing from Inaho's cock, he swirled the cum around his mouth, savoring the flavour before swallowing. _It's so thick, I can feel it sticking to my throat. Need more, there's still some left._ Like the kitten he was dressed up as, Slaine used his tongue to lap at Inaho's cock until it was clean.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Inaho sunk down on Slaine's penis, taking as much as he can. Moving his head up and down, he sucked at the head and tongued at the shaft. Reaching down with one hand, he played with Slaine's testicles.

Slaine keened, writhing in pleasure. He jolted and thrashed as Inaho trailed his hand down his perineum, prodding firmly.

Resting on his forearm, Inaho pushed the butt plug, earning a jerk from Slaine. Grabbing the end of the plug, Inaho twist and shove it in Slaine, stirring up his hole. The triple assault on his cock, balls and ass soon had Slaine's clawing at the sheets as he came, wailing, pleasure overwhelming him. Panting harshly, Slaine lost himself to exhaustion.

Pulling off, Inaho readjusted Slaine so he could sleep comfortably. Making quick work of the cleanup, he stared at his lover, _his cute little kitten._ Lovingly pushing his fringe to the side, Inaho pressed a kiss to Slaine's forehead. 

* * *

When Slaine woke up, Inaho was already gone. The sky outside was orangey-red. _About dinner time maybe?_

"Wha-!" The butt plug jostled inside him when he moved to sit up, freezing him in place, body half risen from the bed, the blankets pooled around his hips. _Inaho! Ugh, it's still inside me. He better not have taken the key back with him._ Seeing the key on the bedside table, he gave a sigh of relief. Getting up slowly to keep the plug from moving, he reach over to the key. _Got it!_

"Hey, it's time for dinner kid-" The guard cut himself off. Prisoner and guard stared awkwardly at each other.

The guard opened his mouth to say something, but bit his lip instead, his eyes drifting down. Slaine followed his eyes down, giving a gasp when he realized that the blankets have fallen low enough for the harness to be visible, tail curled on the bed in plain sight. He pulled the sheets up, but too late.

"Is that a… Ah, er, I'll come back in ten minutes?" The guard squeaked, walking backwards then turning sharply, making a quick escape.

The last words Slaine heard before he broke down into tears was, "Woah, kinky."

* * *

The next time Inaho visited, he was met with the butt plug smacking him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scenes are a lot more embarrassing to write than read.  
> I kept thinking 'What am I doing to Slaine?' as I wrote this. \\(///Σ///)\ Slaine went out of control.  
> There wasn't even supposed to be a BJ scene in this. It was going to be just crack, but they wanted to bang, so… sexy time ensued.
> 
> Please do not follow Inaho's example. Ask your partner before using any sex toys on them.
> 
> The guard is Miyano Kouji, I didn’t manage to fit his name into the story.


End file.
